


The blanket

by Oniro



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cobija, Cute, Fluff, M/M, blanket, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniro/pseuds/Oniro
Summary: Steve encuentra la cobijita de Tony de cuando era niño.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	The blanket

—E-esto n-no es posible... —balbuceó el ingeniero, susurrando lo último al final.

Justo en frente de él estaba Steve, héroe de la infancia y actual pareja, con el objeto más importante de su vida temprana.

Su cobijita.

— Y-yo, ella, tú...estaba perdida. —tartamudea, viendo el cobertor con nostalgia.

—Si, bueno...yo...la encontré. —dice el súper soldado mientras se rasca la nuca con clara incomodidad ante la exagerada reacción del castaño.

Alguna vez Tony había estado lo suficientemente ebrio como para contarle algunas cosas de su infancia, no muchas, pero era ganancia dado a que él no habría dicho ni pío sobre eso estando sobrio.

Él había ido a Shield, pues Fury le había asignado una misión para la semana entrante y estimaba que para cuando volviese de ella sería el cumpleaños del genio y, sin ideas de que regalarle, quiso algunas sugerencias.

Le preguntó a V.I.E.R.N.E.S. cuál podría ser un buen regalo, pero la IA respondió con cosas que ya le había obsequiado al millonario con anterioridad, que ya tenía o que este ya había hecho.

Ante el dilema no tuvo más opción que ir a preguntarle a Tony, encontrándolo en el laboratorio mientras tarareaba una canción de Black Sabbath y apestando terriblemente a alcohol.

Iba a regañarlo cuando su pareja empezó a decir desvaríos.

Resignado a que el genio no le haría caso en ese estado y que probablemente no lo recordaría —porque sí, a veces el castaño no recordaba nada— decidió escucharlo y, por alguna razón, le siguió el juego.

Tony habló sobre algunas experiencias chistosas, alguna que otra excentricidad que había hecho hace años, temas triviales e incluso sobre su niñez, no dijo mucho sobre eso último, pero algo era algo.

En eso se le ocurrió preguntarle cuál sería uno de los mejores regalos que podrían darle.

El genio contestó "Tú saliendo de un pastel desnudo o haciéndome striptease. Alguna de mis fantasías sexuales también podría ser buena idea..." dijo, a lo que Steve bufó, pero el menor siguió..."Pero como obviamente no lo harás... tal vez, mi cobija... sí, eso... eso estaría bien..." 

Ligeramente desconcertado y un tanto intrigado decidió preguntarle acerca de la cobija. El de piel canela habló vagamente sobre ella, diciéndole que era su mantita de cuando era niño y que un día simplemente ya no la encontró.

Al día siguiente, tal y como sospecho, el ingeniero no recordaba nada, y a pesar de eso lo regañó, aunque decidió reservarse para sí lo que habían hablado.

Cuando volvió de la misión buscó como loco la famosa frazada sin éxito, teniendo que improvisar un regalo, siendo este un pícnic en el parque, el cual al genio pareció gustarle...y le encantó porque para él el simple hecho de poder estar con Steve era el mejor de los regalos. Pero claro, eso no lo sabría el rubio hasta unos pocos meses antes de que se casaran, pero eso es punto y aparte.

Volviendo al tema...

Encontrarla fue un rollo.

Por alguna razón la manta acabó en Los Ángeles, al otro lado del país.

Lo primero que hizo fue visitar a la servidumbre que en ese tiempo atendió a la familia Stark, siendo un hombre de la tercera edad llamado Chet quien le confirmó que se había ido en una de las tantas ventas de garage que la familia solía hacer cada tres años, le dijo que la había comprado una tal Karen, quien también trabajaba en la mansión, según recordaba.

Luego hizo una visita a la señora, quien tardo unas tres horas en recordar para que la había comprado.

Karen en ese entonces pensó que sería buena idea regalársela a su sobrino de dos años.

Ella le informó que su hermana se había mudado a Chicago tres años después, desconocía si la habrían llevado consigo o vendido —nuevamente — en una venta de garage, siendo, gracias a Dios y para la suerte de Steve, la primera opción.

Hizo una visita a la ciudad de los vientos encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ese par había muerto hace no más de un año en un accidente automovilístico.

Al parecer eran personas caritativas, pues en su testamento indicaban que sus pertenencias pasarían a ser propiedad de una fundación y por extraño que sonase, esta fundación no era nada más ni nada menos que la Fundación María Stark, la cual había repartido las posesiones de aquella familia a personas necesitadas.

Fue difícil acceder a la información pero la IA se la facilitó al saber el porqué la necesitaba.

La frazada había acabado en manos de alguna madre necesitada, quien tuvo, al parecer, una recuperación económica extraordinaria, permitiéndose así, mudarse a L.A.

Fue complicado convencer a la mujer de que le diese la cobija, pero tras insistir un poco aceptó, ademas... no es como si fuera muy fácil decirle que no a un héroe y símbolo de la nación.

Y así fue como acabó así: con un genio al borde del colapso y una frazada maltratada por el tiempo.

Tony tuvo que tallar sus ojos y mejillas con su antebrazo ante la presencia de lágrimas, después de haberle preguntado al rubio como es que la había conseguido.Estaba conmovido.

Steve había hecho todo eso por él.

El sólo ver la manta le había puesto sensible y tras escuchar esa historia de Rogers ... uff.

No podían culparlo.

Esa maltratada cobija representaba muchas de sus mejores momentos de la infancia.

Había sido su capa, un escudo contra los monstruos de la noche, su abrigo del frío, compañera en la enfermedad y las noches de películas. También fue testigo de las lágrimas que Howard provocó con su frialdad e incomprensión, con cada pelea nocturna que él y su madre tenían.

Esa cobija había sido tan importante para él que cuando no la encontró ese martes en la tarde de 1975 no pudo hacer más que berrear y lamentar la pérdida de su cobijita.

Sostuvo el pedazo de tela y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Luego lo separó de si para inspeccionarlo. Estaba un poco desgastad y tenía uno que otro hoyo, pero eso no le importaba realmente, volvió abrazarla y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto y restregando su rostro en ella cual minino.

En ese momento el gran Capitán America pudo confirmar, por las actitudes del menor, que realmente cada quien tenía — en el fondo y algunos más que otros— a su niño interior y, ciertamente, el de Anthony era adorable.

—Gracias, Cap. —dijo Tony con voz suave y la mejilla pegada a la frazada, viéndolo con el peculiar brillo de los infantes en esos bellos ojos color chocolate.

•

**Algunas semanas después...**

—¿Cuándo se va a quitar esa cosa? — preguntó Clint sin mofa y con cruda curiosidad.

No es que le molestara o algo por el estilo. De hecho, a veces era divertido o reconfortante ver al genio con ese desgastado pedazo de tela. Incluso, algunos como Natasha y Steve —en especial Steve— opinaban que era, en cierta medida, tierno...pero siempre traía consigo esa manta.

La traía de aquí para allá, a toda hora y a todo lugar.

Incluso lo había visto con ella aún con la armadura puesta.

Desde que el Cap se la había regresado no se había separado de ella, era como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Los demás en la sala le dirigieron un mirada de reproche al pensar que se quería burlar de Stark y el millonario, quien se encontraba caminando cerca por casualidad le respondió.

—No hoy, Legolas.— contestó para después desaparecer por la puerta.

—Nunca se la va a quitar, ¿verdad?— los demás se limitaron a negar con la cabeza.


End file.
